


Tony Wyzek: Prince of the Underworld

by reader1718



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Tony Wyzek: Prince of the Underworld

Tony Wyzek: Prince of the Underworld 

* * *

Tony Wyzek was a special kid, but he didn’t realize how special until the day his grandmother died. Tony knew it even before it happened. He could sense that she was dying, but he couldn’t explain how he knew. He just knew. It truly frightened his friends, especially when they discovered that he was right. Soon Tony discovered he had other strange abilities. One day he was walking along when a diamond suddenly popped up out of the ground in front of him. Soon others followed. He could also summon other semiprecious and precious stones from beneath the Earth. Tony did not know why this was happening but that did not scare him as much as the day when he went into the shadows and discovered that he could travel through them. One minute he was standing in front of the store where Doc worked, the next in front of the library downtown.

Tony did not realize that he was truly special, until he ran into an honest-to-goodness satyr, who told him that he was a demigod. The satyr took him to Camp Half-Blood, where after a few days there, Tony was claimed by his father. Everyone was shocked and surprised when they learned who his father was. Tony did not know why until he saw the skull symbol hovering over his head. This meant that his father was Hades, Lord of the Underworld. This did not make Tony happy. Who wanted to be the son of the god of the Underworld? However Tony soon found out just how much worse things could get. Because he was the son of one of the Big Three (Zeus Poseidon, and Hades), it meant he was part of a prophecy that could possibly spell the doom of Olympus.

Tony had to move into the Hermes cabin temporarily because there was no Hades cabin, but it wasn’t a completely pleasant experience as people were kind of scared of him. After Percy Jackson arrived, some of the attention was taken off Tony, as Percy was also a son of one of the Big Three (in this case, Poseidon). However, on the day Percy arrived, his mother was kidnapped and taken to the Underworld. When Percy learned that she was still alive, he became determined to get her back. So he organized a quest to the Underworld.

However, he didn’t know very much about it but Annabeth (the daughter of Athena) knew someone who did, Luke, the son of Hermes. Hermes was the messenger of the gods and also the God who escorted the cells of the data the underworld, so being his son Luke knew the way in and out of the Underworld. Luke not only gave them his best shield, but he also gave the a map to Persephone’s Pearls (which allowed them a surefire way out of the Underworld), and some winged shoes he had been given by his father.

Tony and the others followed the map leading to Persephone’s pearls, which took them through many dangers: Medusa the Gorgon who could turn people to stone with just one gaze, the model of the Parthenon in Nashville (where they encountered the multi-headed hydra), and the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas (home of the Lotus eaters known from The Odyssey).

Soon they were ready to journey to the Underworld, the entrance to which ironically happened to be in Hollywood. When they got there, at first Charon, the ferryman, did not want to take them across (except for Tony, who was the son of his master). However, after Percy gave him the drachma they had retrieved from Medusa’s lair, he agreed to take them across to the palace of Hades.

When they got there, they were greeted by hell-hounds. While the hell-hounds went after all of the others, they did not bother Tony and even allowed him to pet them. Tony managed to get them to leave the others alone, and when Persephone showed up, she was surprised to see this. She immediately went to inform Hades that one of his children was here in the Underworld. When Hades arrived, he greeted Tony warmly, surprising the young boy, who had never seen his father in his life. Hades explained to Tony some of the things about his powers and showed him somewhat how to use them. However he was not happy when he found out that Percy Jackson did not have Zeus’s missing lightning bolt. However it turned out it wasn’t Hades who wanted the bold and it turned out that he had not taken it either.

Later it was discovered that Luke had actually taken the bolt. Ares had located Luke, but Luke convinced him to look the other way by tempting Ares with the prospect of war between the Gods. Luke attempted to kill Percy with a Pit Scorpion, but Percy managed to defeat the scorpion. However he was stung by it and had to be taken to the infirmary, where he eventually recovered. Luke went off to join Cronus and was mostly never heard from again. Tony went on many more adventures and quests with Percy and the others, and eventually had the courage to tell his friends the truth about himself. To Tony’s surprise they accepted him and did not judge him for being the son of Hades. Tony began to spend equal amounts of time on earth and in his father’s realm. He made many improvements in the Underworld along with his half siblings Nico Di Angelo and overall they made things there run much more smoothly. Hades truly got to appreciate his sons and Tony ended up having a very good relationship with his father.

The End


End file.
